


Stars as Witness

by Merrov



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had always wondered why it was his car that was always put in mortal peril by Steve, but now that they have a evening off and Steve’s picked him up in his blue truck and they’re out of the city and staring up at the stars from the bed of the pickup, and Danny can’t really complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars as Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tipitina for the Five Acts Porn Meme. Promps: Steve/Danny, sex in a vehicle. (PS, I had dirty, dirty thoughts about Steve’s truck + Danny since the first time I saw it (the truck), so I jumped on this prompt like nobody’s business!) Has not been to a beta.

Danny had always wondered why it was _his_ car that was always put in mortal peril by Steve, but now that they have a evening off and Steve’s picked him up in his blue truck and they’re out of the city and staring up at the stars from the bed of the pickup, and Danny can’t really complain. There’s beer, and Steve picked up malasadas for Danny. Steve’s still telling Danny about the dangers of coronaries even as he steals one out of the bag.

Above them, the night is lit with stars; Danny can’t see the glow from the city unless he sits up in the truck bed and looks off to the East. All around them are the sounds of night animals and the waves are muted as they crash against the cliffs below them. The air’s warm, but it’s not stifling like it is during the day. Danny relaxes back into the foam pad Steve brought and sighs happily.

Steve’s staring down at him, Danny realizes some time later. It’s hard to see with almost no light, so Danny can’t make out Steve’s expression, but he doesn’t have to when a moment later Steve’s mouth is against his. Steve tastes like beer and malasadas, but under that it’s pure Steve. Danny groans softly and pulls Steve closer. He wants to say that he’s happy they have a day off, finally, that yes, he wants this, and Christ why didn’t they do this sooner, but what comes out of Danny’s mouth with Steve pulls away to breathe is, “yeah?” which is about the stupidest thing ever.

It surprises a laugh out of Steve, who shakes his head and flops down on his back next to Danny. “Yeah,” Steve agrees, like it’s the answer to everything.

Danny doesn’t let his head fill with questions of logistics, or the duration of this sudden change in their relationship. For now, ‘yeah’ and the back of Steve’s pick-up is more than enough. He rolls, gets himself on top of Steve, and kisses him again.

From there it’s all a blur of movement and clothes until Danny finds himself on his back again. He’s not complaining, not when Steve’s working his mouth down Danny’s neck and sucking a mark into his collarbone. Steve fingers Danny’s nipples and whispers, “next time,” which just brings all sorts of images flooding into Danny’s head. They’re gone again in an instant as Steve slides further down to take Danny’s hard cock into his mouth.

“Jesus, _fuck,_ ” Danny grunts, his head falling back and he’s so glad for the foam, because otherwise he probably would have concussed himself and that would be so not cool in the middle of a blow job.

Steve hums around Danny’s cock and sucks harder, his tongue tracing the head before he swallows Danny whole again. Danny rockets past all coherent thought and stares sightlessly up at the night sky as he focuses all his attention on not coming in the first thirty seconds like a teenager. Then Steve does something with his mouth that Danny can’t really identify, but in his already heightened state it’s far too much for him to be expected to take. With a string of choked out curses, Danny comes hard.

When his eyes blink open again, Steve’s leaning over him and even in the dim light Danny thinks Steve probably looks smug. “You’ll get yours, babe,” Danny tells him tiredly, trying to figure out where his arms are and why they feel like iron weights.

“No, ah, no need,” Steve says quietly as he lies next to Danny and wraps his arms around him.

If Danny didn’t know better, didn’t know _Steve,_ he’d think Steve sounded a little embarrassed. Did he seriously come just from giving Danny a blow job? The evidence pointed to yes as Danny turned and curled into Steve’s arms, and Danny was nothing if not a good detective. Maybe it was the mind blowing orgasm, or the fact that Steve hadn’t said anything about the duration of the blow job, but Danny was feeling charitable. Besides, come on. Steve? Getting off from blowing Danny? How was that in any way a bad thing?

“Next time,” Danny mumbled, “we’re doing this in an actual bed. There will be lube, there will be showers.”

Above his head, Steve yawned before burying his nose in Danny’s hair. “Yeah,” he agreed.


End file.
